


plummet as i sing (i am cold)

by iwanttobelievewhatsontv



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sorry again, falling, its also hella short, this is also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttobelievewhatsontv/pseuds/iwanttobelievewhatsontv
Summary: tyler slips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this :)

It was just like any other show. 

They reached car radio, with the fans screaming and letting their souls run wild as tyler advanced towards the fixture to the side of the stage. 

Just like any other show. 

Josh washed with anticipation, the way his best friend climbed the rings of the platform with ease, finally making it to the top. 

He towered above them all, 60 feet up. To him, everyone were just specks in a room reciting his words. Specks which meant the world and more to him. 

The crowd exhaled the words written by the swaying man atop the fixture, Josh letting his heart free to soar with the rest of the people in the room. 

They reached the end.  
They’ve made it. 

Tyler moved his feet to begin climbing down. 

But not all things go as planned. 

His foot caught on a rung. 

He slipped. 

And he fell.

Josh had discovered that people don’t fall slow, like they do in the movies.  
In fact, Tyler fell rapidly, flying down, down, down, all those feet. 

The words being recited by the crowd was replaced with screams. The pounding of drums was replaced with the patter of feet sprinting across the stage, trying, trying desperately to reach his friend in time. The safe place created by the man plummeting had turned into one of horror. 

Josh watched as his friends body finally hit the stage. Crimson leaked out from around his head. His eyes bore straight at Josh, lifeless and dull. ‘His neck should not be at that angle’ he thought. 

He stared. 

And he screamed louder than he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> well... there it is. my second fic. sorta sucky, i dont really know. leave comments? stay alive |-/


End file.
